Hanyou with Miko: The Sequel
by CoolAnimeArtist
Summary: Sum: Sequel. Ekiru is back? It can't be! They had killed him, he was gone. How could he be back? Or is it really Ekiru? And what happens when he trys to use Kagome to kill Inuyasha, then take the jewels for himself?
1. Introduction to Sequel

Disclaimer: DUN DUN DUN! THE SEQUEL IS HERE!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1 Of Sequel – Choices, Choices

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome stared at the jewel for the longest time. She was still unable to believe that with one last shard, the Shikon no Tama would be complete yet again, and that her adventure with her friends was soon to be over and she would have leave them. To leave this era. And to leave Inuyasha.

Since the jewel was to large to fit in the small glass jar now, she used a small brown leather bag to hold the jewel in, and tied it around her neck.

She had to admit, she was scared. Scared to leave Inuyasha, scared that he was going to wish himself a full demon, and scared that he would no longer have feelings for her. Once she jumped into the well for the last time, and he wished on the jewel, they would never see eachother again, and the thought of it tore her apart.

She loved Inuyasha, and she was willing to go at all lengths to stay with him. But for years he had saught the jewel, and wanted to become full demon, but she couldn't ask him not to just for her own selfishness.

_Wait a minute! That's not selfishness! If he loved me, then…then he wouldn't want me to go! _Kagome thought to herself, not knowing that Inuyasha himself had thought about it for months now.

Kagome gripped her hand around the jewel tightly, glaring down at it. She lifted her arm, and tossed it at the wall across the room from her.

A flash of red came through the room, and stopped in front of her, catching the jewel in it's hand.

"What are you trying to do, shatter the jewel _again_!" Inuyasha yelled, protectively holding the jewel in his hand.

"No, no! I just…uh…it slipped." Kagome said, hoping that it sounded somewhat believable.

Inuyasha cocked his eye brow. Walking over to her, he sat on the bed. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her on the inside of the bed (against the wall) and let her lay her head against his chest (he is leaning against the back board of the bed)

"Whats wrong?" he asked calmly, letting the jewel slip out of his hand and into hers.

"Nothing."

"Liar, I can sense it. Your scared."

"It's nothing." Inuyasha looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Kagome. You know you can tell me."

"I know, its just…" she stumbled for the right words, "It's just I don't want you to think I'm being selfish."

"Selfish? Of what?"

"I…I don't want to leave!"

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"I mean, once the shard is complete, I would have to go home. And I don't want to leave you Inuyasha. I cant go home and try try to forget about you." Tears welded up in her eyes, then one by one they slowly ran down her cheek.

Inuyasha turned her chin to face him. She looked up at his intense golden eyes, sniffling.

"Kagome. I wont let you go, I'll find a way. Do you trust me?" Kagome nodded, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Gripping the front of his kimono, she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She was hoping for no interruptions and to fall asleep right there as he stroked her hair softly.

Soon she fell asleep, her last thoughts were of her and Inuyasha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome's eyes shot open. The sun peaked through the square window on the other side of the hut, lighting up the room. She turned her head up to face Inuyasha. He was still stroking her hair, but more slowly, and his eyes were closed and his mouth parted a bit.

Her thoughts shot to the night before. Had it only been a dream? No. It couldn't have been, she knew it had been real and knew Inuyasha had said what he did. She couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha felt the same way she did, and wasn't about to let her leave him.

Laying her head back down, her head shot up again, looking down at Inuyasha's exposed chest. She must have pulled at his haori during the night. She laid her hand against his chest, and she was shocked at how warm his skin was. Laying her head down, she began slowly exploring the curves of his muscles, slipping her hand into his haori and running her fingers down his stomach.

_He has a six pack! _Kagome said, continueing to run her fingers up and down his stomach.

"Good morning to you too." A voice came softly. Kagome snatched her hand away and gerked her head up to look up at Inuyasha, who's eyes were half open. He smirked. "What were you doing?"

"Uh…j-just…just looking for my ponytail. I…dropped it?" she said, smiling innocently.

"Right." Inuyasha threw his arms in the arm and stretched, his back arching and lifting her in the air a bit. He fell back on the bed with a thud as he placed one hand around her waist and the other in her hand.

"Did you sleep ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. A little stiff, but good." Inuyasha said and leaned up, even though he didn't want to move, he was getting hungry.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." He said softly. Putting his hand in hers, he led her out of the hut.

_He's holding my hand? This is a first. _Kagome said smiling, wrapping her arm around his, love filling her heart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ok, like usual first chapter is shorter than the others. A little InuyashaxKagome fluffy for you guys since its been so long. Miroku and Sango fluffy will be coming in the next couple chapters so yeah xD Yes the sequel is having more than one chapter :D Yayness! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy the sequel of your favoritised story XD lol yeah. That's right. Well anyways, the next chapter will be in 1-2 days. If I don't have the chapter up by Sunday, it is because I am at my cousin, Taylor's house for XMAS and havent gotten the chance to put it up xD But no worries, Tay loves the cpu and has about four so I will update!**

**Awards will be given out so be creative with your reviews xD and put more than one or two words lol just kidding, as long as you review I am happy :) **

**Well cant wait to see who returns to Hanyou with Miko! **

**Bye! Love to all who review, and who don't, go to hell (No seriously I am just kidding :D love you ALL who atleast read the story, that's awesome!)**

**Proart-san the coolest bean there is x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. Lingering Scent of Death

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long, my internet has really been screwed up because of my dad. Of course he cant do any thing right when it comes to my computer xD anyways here is the chapter.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x

Chapter 2: Lingering Scent of Death

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x

Kagome tried keeping in step with Inuyasha's long strides, a wide grin spread across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was looking at her like she had gone crazy.

"Oh, nothing." She said, her arm wrapped around his tightly. She nuzzled Shippou on the head with her other arm, who was sitting on her shoulder, nibbling on a bar of chocolate from Kagome's era.

She stopped.

"Inuyasha, I sense a sacred jewel shard near." She said, letting go of Inuyasha's arm.

"What direction?" he asked.

"Right up ahead. Not far." Inuyasha knelt down, offering his back to her.

She handed Shippou to Sango and climbed on.

"Kilala." Sango said, and in response Kilala engulfed in flames, then returned in her bigger form. Sango climbed on her back, holding Shippou with one arm and holding the back of Kilala's neck with the other for bracing. Miroku climbed on behind her, resisting the urge to grope her, since there was no point to anymore because they had confessed their love to eachother. And now he could grope her any time, but he would wait for later that night when they were in a private hut, alone and they had a bed to brace their actions.

Kagome cherished the feeling of the wind in her face, and Inuyasha's hand holding the bottom of her legs tightly, especially when he would draw imaginary circles around his legs with his nails, making goosebumps run up her spine.

Kagome leaned forward where she could whisper in his ear, "Its close, just around those trees."

Inuyasha nodded, jumping to a tree branch and pushing off hard to where they flew over the trees, in perfect view of a long black snake-like demon.

"That's it!" Kagome yelled against the wind.

Inuyasha landed on the ground with a thud, receiving a grunt from Kagome. He let her slide off her back, not shifting his gaze from the snake demon that glared right back at him with its green, beadie eyes.

Kagome grasped her bow tightly, taking an arrow out of her quiver to be prepared.

"Wheres the jewel Kagome?" he asked as Sango and Miroku set foot right behind them.

Kagome looked up, glaring hard at the demon, looking up and down throughout it's body.

"There!" Kagome pointed at the demon's head, "On it's head."

Inuyasha nodded, pulling out the Tetsusaiga.

The demon's eyes enlarged, seeming to circle around Inuyasha. The snake-demon hissed, bending its head down and coming towards Inuyasha.

In turn, Inuyasha held his sword to the side, and charging to the demon.

"Inuyasha, be careful!" Kagome yelled after him, her hands cupped over her mouth.

Sango pulled the Hiraikotsu around, ready to strike if Inuyasha was in need of her help. She ran over to the side of the demon, in range to strike but still far enough away from any attack from the demon.

Before Inuyasha could bring his sword down, the demon turned, swiping its thick scaly tail against his side, throwing him against the rocks.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. The demon again used its tail and brought it to the ground, leaving Sango defensless. It opened its mouth, green acid pouring out.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, starting running, but she couldn't get there in time.

Miroku jumped out, pushing Sango to the ground, barely dodging the acid himself.

"Thanks Miroku! You saved my life!" she said, kissing him passionately, but quickly. She stood up, running tactics through her mind how to help Inuyasha, and to get the Hiraikotsu back.

"Gah! Miroku not right now! I'm trying to think!" Sango yelled, slapping the lecherous monk's hand away from her backside.

"The curse of the hand…" he reminded her, a large grin on his face.

Inuyasha stood up, bracing himself on the Tetsusaiga. Either way he came, the demon shot him down. He had to find something to distract it while he got the head off.

Before Inuyasha could think about it more, his head snapped up. The demon, it seemed to start to coil. It fell to the ground and began to vibrate, its mouth wide open and its eyes blood shot. He stared, his eyes wide, as the demon began to dissolve, starting at the tail and slowly moving up to its head.

Inuyasha couldn't move. What had just happened? Why had the demon just dissolved like that?

He walked over, examining the space the demon had just stood. He looked up and watched Kagome gaze intently at the jewel shard between her fingers.

"It's the last jewel shard. I expected it to be harder to find, but that was quite simple." Sango said and smiled, her and Miroku walking up with Shippou and Kilala in their arms.

"Yes, but I wonder why the demon just dissolved." Miroku cut in.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Kagome said, squeezing her two fingers, the shard shattering.

"W-what!" Inuyasha stuttered, wide eyed. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Inuyasha. It was a fake."

"A fake? Then why were you able to sense it?" Sango asked.

"Remember Orochidayu? He tried making a duplicate of the Shikon no Tama, he accomplished half way of it, but it ended up being a fake. It didn't have the four souls needed, and so it wasn't anywhere near as powerful as the real Shikon no Tama, and in turn it was easily broken." Kagome reminded them.

"True, but why after so long would the fake jewels return, and now in shards like the real Shikon no Tama?" Miroku said, partly asking himself.

"I don't know, but I do know that wasn't a real shard."

"I think we should head to Kaede's village, and ask her. She might know something herself."

Inuyasha scowled. "I don't wanna waste time with that hag. She's stuck in her village, what could she possibly know?"

"Inuyasha, do you have a better idea?" Kagome cut in.

"Yeah! We can just move on and look for the **real **shard!" he snapped.

"Well we're going to Kaede's no matter what you say. For one, she might know a little more than _you. _And two, I'm running out of supplies. I need to get home for a while and atleast get two days of school in."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but knew that he couldn't win this fight.

"Pfft. Whatever." He knelt down, Kagome climbing on his back. "But I'm going with you." Plans of two nights alone with Kagome ran through his head, and for a second, he felt worse than the lecherous monk. Brushing the thoughts out of his head, he tried to conseal a smirk that tried to surface.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x

At the last waves good bye, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, and hoisted them both up and into the well.

Inuyasha, still holding Kagome by the waist, jumped out of the well in a single jump.

Kagome slid the door open, stepped in and slipped off her shoes.

"Mom, I'm home!" she yelled into the kitchen, knowing that was where her mother was always.

"Oh, welcome home dear, and I see you brought Inuyasha back with you. Well I guess that means there wont be any left overs from dinner tonight." She said softly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked, it taking him a couple seconds to get it.

"Shes kidding Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said, lightly pushing him on the chest.

"Feh."

The two sat at the table, watching in awe as Kagome's mother brought in dish after dish of steaming food.

After dinner, Inuyasha followed Kagome up stairs, closing the door behind him. Plopping down on the bed he waited in silence for Kagome to get done with her studying.

Kagome yawned, out-stretching her arms and stood up from her chair. She walked over to her drawer, pulling out grey shorts and a dark purple tank top. Inuyasha watched wide-eyed as Kagome changed right in front of him, not bothering to ask him to leave, or going to the bathroom and locking the door. Not that he minded a bit.

He mentally kicked himself for thinking so much like the monk, ashamed and angry at himself for picking up the monk's habits.

Kagome walked over and layed next to him. Inuyasha hoisted his head up on his hand, using his other to trail his finger nails on her leg, smirking when he felt her whole body shiver. He knelt down, pressing his lips against hers. She lifted her hand, cupping it over his cheek, asking him to go on.

He nibbled her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth, and she obeyed his unspoken command. He ran his tongue on the inside of her mouth, teasing her tongue with his own.

She did the same, running her tongue along his teeth. She flinched, pulling back.

"Ow!"

"What?"

"I cut my tongue on your tooth!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Lemme see." She stick out her tongue, Inuyasha immediately putting his lips around her tongue, using his own to lap off the blood.

He pulled back, grinning ear to ear.

"Your as bad as the monk, maybe worse!" she teased. He glared at her, and she giggled. She leaned up, and pulled him down against her, locking their lips.

Inuyasha lifted up her shirt some, running his hand up and down her stomach.

He trailed kisses down her her neck, kissing her pulse. He leaned back, looking into her eyes. Knowing exactly what he meant, she nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

He knelt back down, carefully, not to hurt her, digging his fangs into her skin, permanently marking her. Several feelings overwhelmed him, all coming at once that he couldn't tell. All he knew that she was now his, and his alone.

He laid beside her, turning her to face him on her side. Before kissing her once more, he pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "I love you Kagome."

She pushed back, looking up at him. She smiled and snuggled close to him again. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Both fell asleep, Inuyasha mentally slapped himself on the back for locking the door just in case Kagome's mother tried to walk in on them.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, Kagome tightly in his arms. They both had had the thought about the night before implanted in their minds since they had breakfast.

Inuyasha looked up. Something was strange. It felt like something was…burning. Or had been burnt. He threw Kagome around onto his back, ignoring her angry voice asking him why he done that.

In a flash of silver and red, he was off.

Coming out into the clearing of the forest, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Kagome, too, had stopped whining about her now having a headache, and stared dead on at the village. Or now what was left of it.

"W-w…" Kagome stuttered, a knot began forming in her throat. "What happened…"

"A fire."

"But…how…and what happened to Sango? Miroku? Kaede?" she managed.

They stared on in horror at what was left of Kaede's village. It was all gone, and all that was left was black coals, and the lingering scent of death.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—x—x

**Ooh. I like this cliff-hanger xD Ah, enjoyable! You want me to update sooner, well you got to review! Yes, I know. This angers you? Exactly why I have this bullet-proof sheild! –puts up sheild- I'm ready for you!**

**Ok anyways, here are a couple awards to make you happy:**

**For liking the stories sequel, but then insulting the first story – C.A.M.E.O.1 And Only **

**First to play out a short story on their review – crazzyredhead (I can believe the crazy part xD)**

**First to cry over my story (ok maybe not the first xD) – oOwolvenhanyouOo**

**Love you all, reviewers! Love you lots you readers! Anyways, enjoy and cant wait to see the reviews I get! O.o although I am a tad bit scared at how you will react to this cliff hanger.**

**Ah yes, I am going to my cousins on Friday. I don't know when the next chapter will be up for certainty, because my dad of course messed up the computer so we have to bring his friend over to reset the WHOLE thing so yeah, don't know :D**


	3. Another Village Gone

Disclaimer: Hey peeps, anyways here is the next chapter on the sequel!

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Chapter 3 – Another Village Gone

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in horror as they walked around the coals of the village. Steam rose up from under the burnt logs.

"What do you think caused this?" Kagome asked, clinging to Inuyasha's arm, eyes wide and soaking in what was around them.

"I don't know, but something tells me this wasn't an accident." Inuyasha said intensly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, stopping him and turning him to look at her.

"Well first, if this had been an accident, someone could have tried to put it out. I mean, a fire doesn't just start and burn everything to the ground. The villagers would have atleast tried to put it out before it spread."

"So what could have started it?"

"I don't really think it's a question of 'what', more like a question of 'who'."

"Inuyasha, I'm worried. Sango, Miroku and Kaede…they all stayed in the village…I'm worried that they didn't make it out."

Inuyasha looked up, and smirked, "Nah, they made it out."

"Wha?" Kagome looked up too, and smiled.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" a voice came. Above them was Kirara (sorry for my past spelling it of 'Kilala' I usually spell it Kirara, I guess I just got in a hurry) with Sango, Miroku and Kaede.

Kilala stepped foot on ground, Sango jumping off. Kagome ran up to her and flung her arms around the exterminator's neck.

"I thought something had happened to you!" she yelled, hugging Sango's neck.

"We're fine. Come on, lets all go sit and we will explain." Sango laughed.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Shippou curled up in Kagome's arms as the adults spoke.

"How did it happen?" Kagome asked, petting the fox demon on the head.

"We don't quite know, but we know for sure it wasn't an accident." Miroku stated.

"What do you mean?"

Sango spoke up.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"_Come on Shippou, Kirara, lets go to bed." Sango said smiing as Shippou out stretched his arms and yawned, curling up with Kilala. _

_Sango stopped. _

'_What is that?' _

_She looked down the path way, a loud crackling sound began to form. Before she knew it, a wall of fire hurdled towards her, blocking her view of the rest of the village. Sango's eyes widened as the flames came closer to her, the reflection of the blaze dancing on her eyes._

_Sango turned, and ran. But not for her hut._

_Miroku started to walk out, holding a arm full of dirty plates. Sango grabbed his arms and pushed him backwards, landing inside the hut on top of him._

"_Why Sa—" _

"_Hush." She said fiercely._

_She watched as the wall of flames passed the door of the hut, then disappeared, leaving behind every hut on fire. _

_Miroku looked up, the roof of the hut starting to burn through. _

"_Whats going on!" he yelled, trying to raise his voice above the sound of people screaming, and of the crackling noise of the fire as it burnt through every hut of the village._

"_I don't know!" Sango yelled back. "But we have to help the villagers!"_

_Sango stood, helping Miroku to his feet._

"_First we need to find Kaede!" Miroku screamed._

_Sango nodded, turned and ran out of the hut with Miroku close at her heels._

_In minutes, they could see Kaede running around, helping villagers out of their huts. She was telling each of them to get out of here, and quick. _

"_Kaede! We're going to help you!" Miroku yelled, running up to her. She nodded swiftly, and ran the other direction, checking every hut so that no one was left inside._

"_Oh my!" she yelled. Sango and Miroku ran over to the hut she was standing in front of. _

_What they saw was horrifying. A woman and her baby was trapped inside, fire consuming every corner of the hut._

"_Kirara!" Sango yelled, the cat-demon nodded and transformed into its larger state. Kirara jumped into the hut, the heat of the flames not affecting her in any way._

_She growled at the woman, lowering her back. The woman grasped her baby tighter, and climbed on her back._

_Kirara jumped, breaking the roof of the hut. She landed softly to the side, letting the woman off. She scrambled and ran the other way._

_Kirara came back over to Sango._

"_Alright, that's everyone. Come on, lets get out of here!" Miroku helped Kaede on Kirara's back, then Sango, and then got on himself. _

_Kirara jumped into the air, and took off. Sango looked over the edge, her heart dropping further and further into a black hole._

_Many people had burned to death in their homes, and there was nothing they could have done about it._

"_What do ye plan to do?" Kaede asked._

"_We'll wait in the forest till Inuyasha and Kagome return. Then we will take you to another village." Miroku replied, never shifting his gaze from the burning village, the sound of terrified screaming implanted on his mind._

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"That's horrible!" Kagome yelled, her eyes wide.

Sango nodded sadly.

"Who would do such a thing?" she asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it was wont get away with it." Miroku cut in. "Tomorrow, we need to get Kaede to another village. Its to dangerous for her to go alone."

Kaede cocked an eyebrow. "Are ye suggesting I am not fit to protect myself?"

"No! Not at all. It'll probably work out anyways. You can just tag along till we reach another village."

Kaede smiled, "Not to worry, but a little humor was all."

"I don't want the old hag coming with us! She'll slow us down!" Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha, she can just ride on Kirara some of the way, and then _you _can carry her the other, since your so _strong_." Kagome grinned.

"Feh." He huffed and crossed his arms in his haori.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome was wrenched out of sleep, a hand put over her mouth, and she was dragged backwards away from the camp.

When the camp site disappeared, the person twisted her around to look at them.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you drag me out here! Some people like to sleep ya know!" she complained, whispering as not to stir some unseen force.

"Well, I had to get you alone." He said smirking, laying small butterfly kisses on her lips. She pulled back and glared at him, her hair fluttering her face.

"Well did you have to do it in the middle of the night?"

He was grinning ear to ear, still kissing her softly, "Lets just say I like to piss you off…"

"Well you do it quite well." She grouched.

"Wench, if you want sleep that bad…" He put his arms around her waist and jumped up on the limb of a tree, jumped to another and then another until they were on one that had a good view of the rest of the gang. He sat back, letting Kagome fall in his lap.

She leaned against his chest, her hair ticking his nose. She turned on her side, her hands gripping the front of his kimono as not to fall from the tree.

He slowly stroked her hair, and she began to fall asleep again.

Her breathing was even, her intoxicating scent wrapping around him, and he was having trouble staying awake himself.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Miroku grinned from ear to ear, peering up at the tree the two 'lovers' sat in, together.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" he yelled, his hand cupped at the side of his mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes opened a bit, getting used to the know light sky. He looked down, Kagome still sound asleep in his lap. He shook her shoulders, kissing her on top of the head.

"Oi! Wake up wench!" he said, grinning. She mumbled something and leaned up, her cheek red from laying against his chest all night.

She rubbed her eyes, avoiding the glares of the sun.

"Inu…yasha?"

"Rise and shine lazy." He grabbed her waist and jumped from the limb, landing softly next to Miroku.

"Ah, I see Kagome slept with you last night?" Miroku said coily, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha growled, smacking the monk upside the head.

He waited to be sat, but Kagome just out-stretched her arms, yawned and walked over to Sango.

"Uh…" he started, dumbfounded. He grinned. "Looks like Kagomes on my side. Just wait monk, your time is coming soon." He patted Miroku on the shoulder and followed Kagome to help pack up.

Miroku swallowed hard, it seemed his fate wasn't looking to good.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Inuyasha threw Kagome's backpack over his shoulder, waiting for everyone else to catch up.

"Hold on Inuyasha." Kagome walked up to him, unzipping the top of her backpack and pulling out a candy bar for the hungry kitsune.

"Yay!" he squealed.

Inuyasha grinned, pulling the candy bar from Kagome's hands.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled, trying to get the candy bar back. Inuyasha held it high, him being taller than her. He reached down, lifting her skirt a little. She squealed, pushing his hand away. "Inuyasha!"

He tore the candy bar in half, throwing down one half to the angry kitsune, "There ya go squirt."

Kagome's face turned red, she balled her fists to her side as he turned and started walking down the path, chewing on 'his' half of the candy bar. "Inuyasha…" he stopped, he knew what was coming, and waited for impact, "Sit boy!" she yelled, watching the hanyou crash into the ground face first, "Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!"

It had been a while since she had used it more than once at a time, but she wasn't about to let him get away with embarrassing 'her'! She had let it slide by hitting Miroku, mostly because he deserved it. But this, this was crossing the line.

She walked over, peeling the candy bar from his hand and handed it to bawling Shippou. She picked him up and cradled him, "There you are Shippou. Come on guys, leave Inuyasha to think of what he's done." She hissed.

No one argued, just followed, looking back ever so often, watching the hanyou try to pry himself from the newly formed crater.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome, his arms crossed in his haori. He would show her. All he wanted was half the candy bar, he didn't do anything harmful. But not all was wasted, lifting her skirt just a tad wasn't all bad.

He grinned inwardly, remembering how her face turned red with embarrasment.

Yep, not all was wasted.

Kagome on the other hand seemed quite happy. She was smiling, almost skipping while Shippou nibbled on the candy bar, ever so often shooting glares at him.

Inuyasha smirked. He pulled the candy bar from the kitsune and took off with it in his mouth.

Before Kagome could even think about sitting him, he was gone.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground once, then took off after him.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, chasing after her. Miroku and Kaede looked at each other, nodding their head at Inuyasha's stupidity. For once he was _literally _acting like a child.

They came out of the woods, which blinded them from the view that was so familiar from the night before.

Inuyasha stood, Kagome at his side. They were frozen. Kagome wasn't sitting Inuyasha for stealing the kitsune's candy bar. They were just standing there.

Miroku, Kaede and Sango came up to them, and stared down over the hill. Their jaws dropped, eyes widened.

"What…but…how…" Sango looked over at Inuyasha. His eyes were narrowed, his lips pulled together in a thin straight line.

"Looks like whoever is doing this is trying to make a name for themself." Inuyasha growled. "This time the villagers werent as lucky."

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**Do you get it? Not as lucky like the village Sango and Miroku were in, they saved a lot of people and only a couple people died. But what Inuyasha meant is he could sense the people that died, and hes saying that most of them bured to death.**

**So yeah, sad ending, and another cliff hanger xD You have to keep reading to find out whos doing this.**

**Yes very sad. It took me from 9:00 AM to 1:00 PM to finish this T-T Yep…Well :D**

**Sorry I cant do awards today, I am having a file transfer from my cousin so the internet is a bit slow so I cant go to view my reviews D: but next update, I'll do twice as many AS LONG as you review a lot :D I deserve it! I have made the chapters WAY long didn't I?**

**Anyways, I am happy how this is turning out. The story is very thought through and my own creation :D Hanyou with Miko is recreated from Hanyou and Miko, it was my first major fanfiction so I needed some inspiration. **

**A little of the sequel is inspired from Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts the sequel to a story by Silent Sky, she is awesome and so are her stories but not much. The idea isnt taken just parts of her story I recreated into mine but trust me its all different. You wont even realize it.**

**Anyways, I am leaving this Friday morning for my cousins. I will get there Friday night, 13 hours in a car nonstop - not fun. Trust me. But anyways, I wont be able to update till like Saturday or Sunday, not sure because I only get to see them like 2 or three times a year and a lot in the summer though xD but I don't know when I'll next update. But it will be next week, if not Saturday or Sunday, sometime during the week.**

**Anyways hope you are enjoying the story so far, GIVE ME REVIEWS PEOPLE! **

**Oh yes, about C.A.M.E.O. 1 And Only or whatever, well telling me I 'suck' isnt 'constructive critisism' or whatever. Repeating what you said: 'Wah. U suck.' That's not critisism. I have gotten worse but don't lie. I don't really care just don't call it critisism because that's not.**

**But that's besides the point. I am rambling right now so I must go, love you all and please review more for EACH CHAPTER XD if you do this for me, for a Christmas gift, I will update even quicker!**

**Love you all,**

**Proart-san**


	4. Revenge for the Loved

Disclaimer: Right now I have been reading through the first story some and I realize I didn't do much on description Dx If I did it was too much! So yeah, hope this story is better! Sorry I have been spelling Kirara wrong Dx I guess I got in a hurry. :D Next chapter is here!

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Chapter 4 – Revenge for the Loved

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Inuyasha watched as the flames danced around the logs, casting shadows across his face. No one had really said a word since they had stopped. Truth was that no one really knew what to say, besides Kagome.

"What do you guys think happened?" Kagome asked softly, looking from Miroku, to Sango, and then to Kaede.

"Who knows." Inuyasha said, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and closing his eyes.

"Well…uhm…I kinda forgot to tell you guys something." Kagome twittled her fingers, knowing if she didn't say this just right, Inuyasha would explode.

_No matter what way I say it, he's still going to get pissed._

"I felt the presence of a…jewel shard…it wasn't there but…I know that a shard had been there not long ago."

"What! You waited till _now _to say anything!" Inuyasha growled, slamming his fists to the ground.

"Well it wasn't all my fault! I was just shocked, ok?" she growled right back, glaring at the hanyou. Inuyasha twitched his ear. He hated that glare. He could never beat that glare. And it was that glare that always won Kagome's way. But he always seemed to grin inside when she did it.

He growled again, sitting back to his previous postion, eyes closed and head resting on the palm of his hand.

"Idiot…" he grumbled.

"Don't stop, it was just getting interesting." Miroku cut in, grinning.

"Shut up monk." Inuyasha growled, tossing a bowl at his head.

"Ow!"

Kaede just chuckled and continued to eat her ramen.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome curled up against Inuyasha's chest, then sat still. She huffed and turned herself the other way, making sure to have a firm grip on the hanyou's haori so she wouldn't fall from the limb.

"Hold still, will ya?" Inuyasha growled. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up so that her forehead was under his chin. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I know theres something you didn't tell the others. Tell me." He looked down at her, and smiled.

_That's new. . ._

"Inuyasha?"

"Back at that village…who ever is doing this, left a scent behind."

"What about it?"

"I recognized it…I don't know where…but I knew it from some where."

"Naraku?"

"No, I'd know his stench anywhere. But forget about it, we'll figure it out tomorrow. Go to sleep, wench." She looked up and smiled. Pulling her legs up closer to herself, holding Inuyasha's hand tightly, she closed her eyes.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"What _do _you think happened Miroku?" Sango asked, staring up at the sky. Miroku stroked her hair softly with one hand, the other lay across her stomach.

"I'm not sure. We know that someone is doing this, but not who or their reason why. It might possibly not be about us at all, just a demon trying to cause trouble. We cant say for sure yet, I guess only time can tell."

Sango turned her head to face him, then turned back to watching the stars blink away the night. "I guess your right, but…" she trialed off, "I guess its just a little weird…I mean what reason would a demon have to burn down a village?"

Miroku shrugged, "Like I said, only time will tell." She turned her whole body towards him, running her fingers down his cheek. He grasped her hand in his, and smiled back.

"My dear Sango, do not be scared. I will always protect you."

She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him, "Monk, you may be able to kiss me all you want but that doesn't mean you can grope me." The monk pulled his hand back, grinning.

"Good night." She patted him on the chest and turned her back to him.

It was silent for a couple minutes.

Then Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"Inuyasha…" she whined as she unsuccessfully tried to lure the hanyou from sleep.

She grinned.

She reached up, gently tugging on his ear. His nose twitched, she giggled slightly. She began to softly massage the ear.

"Mmm-Mmmm…" he sighed, twitching his other ear for attention. She giggled again and used her other hand to tend to the neglected twin.

She gasped and looked down. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from his ears.

"What are you doing wench?" he grouched.

"I was trying to wake you up! I need to get down and use the bathroom!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright." He pulled her against his chest, threw his legs over the limb and jumped to the ground.

"Wait down here till I get back. I wont be long."

"Feh…fine." He sat down against the trunk of the tree, and as soon as he hit the ground, his eyes closed.

Kagome scurried off into the forest, making sure to get far enough to have privacy, but not to far so she was able to find her way back.

She stopped.

_I could've sworn I heard a twig break… _

"Inuyasha, you better not have followed me you baka!" she said in a half whisper, half scolding tone.

Satisfied that Inuyasha hadnt followed her, she continued on.

She stopped again.

_A…a jewel shard…_

Kagome whirled around, her hair twisting over her shoulder, and just in time for a hand to close around her neck and lift her in the air.

"Well miko, it seems I've finally caught you alone." Kagome looked down, peering into the eyes of a familiar face. "Yes, it's been a while."

Kagome gasped, clawing at the demon's hands.

Her eyes widened.

"E-Ekiru!" she whispered, which was all she could get out.

He smiled maliciously.

"Good memory, miko. How long has it been? A couple weeks, a couple months…a year?" he chuckled, "You actually thought you destroyed me? Nice try, but not quite." He dropped the girl, she landed with a grunt.

"H-how are you…" she asked, rubbing her throat.

"Alive?" he chuckled again, "I have my ways, but right now is not the time for me to boast. Its mostly about you, my girl. I'm going to use _you_ to destroy that half breed of yours, then, since you didn't bring your jewel shards with you, I will kill you and those other humans and take the jewel shards for myself. But for now, I guess I will have to let things happen step by step."

He reached into his kimono sleeve and pulled out a brown bag that was tied closed with a golden string. He untied it, reached in and pulled out a hand full of powder that looked like salt.

"This wont hurt a bit." He smirked, and tossed it over her head. Kagome coughed and waved her hand in front of her mouth, trying to keep the powder floating around her away but was unsuccessful. It seaped into her mouth, and she was forced to swallow.

She blinked a couple times, her world going black. She fell back, and she slept.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**Ok a bit shorter chapter I know, I was running out of ideas to kind of make it longer. There was a little MirSan fluff in there for you. I know, not much, I guess it's a bit awkward for me to do Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome I just know :D**

**Anyways, sorry for my absense. I spent a week of Christmas vacation down in Alabama. And my two weeks off wasn't that bad xD**

**Thanks for the great reviews, here are some awards:**

**First to officially weird me out – C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only**

**First to spell 'damn' wrong xD – inuyashakagomefan305**

**First to sum several chapters up in one word – Eowyn Organa**

**First to have a really cool name I love – Demonic Angel Tears**

**First to need to get a shorter user name - Inuyasha-and-Kagome-R-ment-**

**There are some awards If you want a award, you have to do something out there. Be original with your reviews xD make meh laugh! Lol anyways, can't wait to see you on the next chapter! Bye!**

**--Proart-san**


	5. Authors Note

Ack! I am SO sorry for my veeeeeeeeerrrrrryyy long absensce. I have been hooked on Naruto episodes for the past two months so that is why I havent updated, and also because now I have four soccer practices a week and then church and stuff so I'm not always able to update. Now I feel crummy. I'm sorry guys. But guess what? It is a four day weekend for me, so I will for sure be updating this story. It will be extra long and if I'm in the mood I will update twice. Sorry again ;;


End file.
